Lost Love, New Love
by Hiioryuu
Summary: During the battle with Xemnas kills Kairi. When Sora finds out he breakings down and Riku takes responsiblity and cares for the shattered Sora. [ Sora X Riku Rated M for Graphic Content ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**Destiny Islands**

_Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Riku stand over Sora, who is sitting on the ground with his hand covering his face. They are all on Destiny Islands the battle with the Nobodies have ended and Xemnas has been defeated. Though in the course of this great battle something very precious was lost and it can never be returned._

**Earlier During The Battle at The World That Never Was**

_The battle was rough and exhausting they faced and destroyed hundreds maybe thousands of Nobodies and Heartless. Though near the end of the battle when everything seemed as though they the battle was turning in their favor things went all wrong. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were all fighting the hardest they could though so far in the battle Xemnas had not yet shown his face. Suddenly Xemnas appeared and attack suddenly sending dozens of laser-like beam on the weakest and the most vulnerable of the team. Xemnas attacked Kairi with all of his might. Riku saw this and tried to rush over to stop Xemnas' attack but he was not fast enough and Xemnas' attack hit the unknowing Kairi. The laser-like beam went through Kairi killing her almost instantly. Riku felt his eyes fill with tears of sadness as he witnessed one of his two best friends die before his eyes. Though Riku felt this intense sadness he knew that this event would effect someone else far more than it would him. "Sora." whispered Riku as he knew this would shatter Sora's heart and knowing this fact made Riku sad all the more. Riku knew that he could not keep this from Sora but for now he could for first Xemnas must be destroyed and Riku knew that telling Sora this now would cause him to break down and lose his will to fight thus Kairi's death would be in vain. Knowing this Riku said nothing and the battle continued, and in the end Xemnas' fell and everyone was sent back to Destiny Islands._

**Destiny Islands**

_At first everyone jumped for joy and hugged each other all except from Riku who stood off to the side allowing them to taste joy for a moment for soon that feeling would disappear. After a few minutes Sora looked around before saying "Where is Kairi? She should be back on the Islands with us cause she was there with us." Riku felt tears once again fill his eyes but he forced them to retreat for he need to tell Sora as calmly as possible. Slowly Riku approach Sora then moved in front of him and said soft yet firmly "Sora...Kairi is here. During the battle Xemnas attack Kairi and she...was killed. I saw it all. Believe me Sora I tried my best to get to her in time I yelled out to hear as well but she could not hear me. There was nothing I could do...I am so sorry Sora." Riku had spoken loud enough so that everyone heard so that he would not have to repeat it again for he never wants to speak of those events again. Sora's eyes were now wide open and tears flowed down his face. Sora stood there crying for a few moments before falling to his knees in which at this time he bent down his face hovering only inches above the ground and cover his face with his hands. Sora continued to cry while at the same time he screamed in sadness. Riku just stood over Sora tear now running down his face as well and only a few seconds later Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked over and stood around Sora. They all stood around Sora crying for both the death of Kairi and the horrible pain that they knew Sora must feel at this very moment. A couple of minutes passed before Riku got down on his knees and lifted Sora's upper body so that he was sitting up straight then Riku moved closer and placed his arms around the crying Sora. Riku began to whisper over and over into Sora's ear over and over after he had embraced Sora saying "Its okay...its okay. I promise that I will never leave you...even though Kairi is gone I promise I will never leave." The only thing that Riku could do now was promise Sora that he would never leave his side and be with him for the rest of eternity. For the rest of the day this continued until Sora finally passed out from exhaustion for both the battle and the crying. Once Sora had passed out Riku picked out Sora in his arms and headed towards his house after saying to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy "Sora is going to need us...so we must all be there for him." Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all nodded and followed not to far behind Riku._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Riku's House**

_Riku sat by his bed which Sora is on for this time being. Three days had gone by since Riku had told Sora about the death of Kairi and since then Sora has not moved from the bed. At first Riku thought the reason he had not awoke was because of the battle for it was an exhausting one, but then Riku realized that it was something else it was the news of Kairi's death that kept Sora from waking. Riku thought that maybe when he told Sora the news of Kairi's death that it shattered his heart along with his will to live. It was Kairi after all who begun his entire adventure and it was her who through that adventure he was trying to find. When Riku realized this he was not sure when he would awake so since that moment Riku has not left Sora's side. As Riku sit in a chair beside the bed with Sora in it Mickey walked in the room and slowly made his way over to Riku. Mickey gave Riku a small smile which Riku did not return though it was not meant as a insult it was merely the fact that he was so worried over Sora's condition that he could not smile. Mickey smile turned into a frown for he realized how sadness lurked within Riku over Sora's condition. Mickey lets out a small sigh and placed his hand on Riku's knee then spoke softly "Riku maybe you should rest as well. It has been three days and you have not slept or moved from this spot once. Please Riku...you need your rest." Riku shook his head slowly only to fall out of the chair he sat in. Riku had passed out from exhaustion. Mickey looked down at Riku's unconscious body and ran out of the room only to come back with Goofy and Donald a few seconds later. With the help of Donald and Goofy Mickey moved Riku to the bed that Sora slept in as well. They placed the unconscious Riku by the unconscious Sora then after a few minutes they left the room. Even though Riku was unconscious a part of him was still there and he could feel Sora's warmth beside him. Slowly Riku moved and wrapped his arms around Sora pulling him close to himself. Sora's head now rest against Riku's chest as they both lay sleep. _

**The Linked Dream**

_Sora stood surround by nothing but darkness on a large platform with a picture on it...a picture of Kairi. Sora stood near the edge of the platform with the keyblade Oblivion and Oathkeeper in both of his hands. In front of Sora on the opposite edge stood himself...or a heartless that looked like him. It was an Anti-Sora but this Anti-Sora seemed different in his hands he also held Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sora was not to sure what this meant but he did not have anytime to really think about it for the Anti-Sora charged him. Sora dodged out of habit by rolling off to the side dodging the Anti-Sora then he lunged forward slashing horizontally with both of his keyblades, one coming to the right and the other coming from to left. The Anti-Sora acted almost as quickly as Sora attack and blocked both of the attack then leaned his head forward and said with a sinister tone that was in Sora's voice "You let her die...you let Kairi die." Sora's eyes widened and he spoke his voice shaky "N-no...I d-didn't even k-know he attacked K-Kairi." The Anti-Sora smiled wickedly and spoke again "You should have been watching her...protecting her! But no you let her fight on her own! Face it, it is your fault Kairi died!" Sora froze and began to believe the Anti-Sora that it was his fault that Kairi died. Sora fell to his knees before the Anti-Sora who raised Oblivion and said "Now it is time for you to pay for your crime." The Anti-Sora slashed downward aiming at Sora's head. Sora closed his eyes and waited for his death but he felt nothing and slowly he opened his eyes only to see Riku crouched down over him. Riku had appeared almost the moment the Anti-Sora had started his death-blow and without even having to think Riku had jumped in front of the attack to protect Sora. Sora looked at Riku his eyes full of tears because he knows what Riku has done. Riku only smiled at Sora then fell to the side his back face up showing a long, large gash that travels from his left shoulder to his right hip. Riku smiled at Sora and said with a little laugh "You okay. All the time your saving me...now I have finally got to save you." Sora shook his head and crawled over to Riku all of the thoughts of Kairi left his mind and now he could only see and think of Riku. "Why...why! Please don't die...I need you...I need you! You promised you would stay with me forever!" Sora was not to sure where his words were coming from but he meant them. Riku's eyes filled with sadness and said "Please do not be sad...I did this because I wanted to. Sora you are my best friend of all...and...I love you Sora. I know you loved Kairi so I never said anything to you about how I truly felt but now you know. Please take care Sora." With that said Riku's body just disappeared and Sora sat there with tears running down his face . For a few seconds Sora just sat there crying then he said softly "I love you too, Riku." The Anti-Sora smiled then laughed wickedly then said "See not only have you caused the death of Kairi but you now have caused the death of poor, poor Riku." Sora said nothing but then he realized that Riku died to protect him so he would not just sit there and die. With a restored will to live Sora stood and griped Oblivion and Oathkeeper that he held in his hands. Without any sign Sora attack suddenly now moving with speed unlike before. Sora closed in on the Anti-Sora and once again did two horizontal slashes like before, but just like the Anti-Sora did the same thing as last time except this time Sora was to strong to be blocked. Sora's keyblades broke the Anti-Sora's fake keyblades and sliced through the Anti-Sora destroying it. The moment Sora did this the platform he stood on cracked and shattered and as he fell he said softly "Kairi...I think I finally know what you would want me to do. You would want me to be happy...Riku...I am going to find you somehow..I just know your not dead...I can feel you." _

**Riku's House**

_Sora suddenly awoke to find himself in a bed which took him by surprise but what was even more surprising was who he slept with. Sora didn't even have to look to know who's arms where wrapped around him. It was not out of the ordinary that Sora could feel the presence of Riku. With a smile on his face he slowly moved out of Riku's embrace and sat up. Sora looked down at Riku scanning every part of him taken in each detail. It was not the first time that Sora had looked at Riku's body this way he knew that. Though it had been awhile since he had and at that time he didn't even know the reason why but now he understands. Riku had been with him since the beginning and it had always been the two of them. Slowly Sora lowered his head down to Riku's ear and whispered softly "Wake up, Riku." The words of Sora seemed to reach out to the subconscious of Riku as a few seconds later he slowly began to opened his green eyes. At this Sora lifted his head and moved it over to where it hovered over Riku's. After a few seconds Riku remember the dream which felt so real and said "How? But I...I was killed...wasn't I?" Sora shook his head and smiled then said "It was just a dream...but I have something to say. Riku, I love you too." At those words Sora moved closer and pressed his lips against Riku's. Riku did not resist he moved in a little deepening the kiss as it felt as though the kiss would last for all eternity._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**Riku's House**

_The pure kiss that Sora had placed on Riku's lips seemed to go on forever but after time they neeeded to breath. Sora and Riku pulled away reluctantly then they both began to breath heavily. Riku was not all to sure why Sora had kissed and why he said inbetween his heavy breaths "Why? Why did you kiss me...why did you say you love me?" Sora sat up but said nothing at first he just continued to breath heavily until he had finally caught his breath. Once Sora began to breath normally he looked at Riku and gave his trademark smile and said "Because I know that I love you and that you love me too." Riku at first couldn't really process what Sora had said but after a few seconds the words finally sunk in. Riku remembered the dream and what he said. A small pink blush onto Riku's cheek for he realized that what Sora said was true ...he did love him. Sora looked at Riku somewhat confused before smiling once again bring his hand to Riku's cheek then saying "Whats wrong?" The blush on Riku's face grew darker and Sora let out a small chuckle.  
_

_Riku didn't take this to well though so he lifted his hands taking Sora's in his own after removing them from his face. After taking Sora's hands Riku pulled him in close to him then lifted his body and kissed Sora but unlike before the kiss Riku placed on Sora's lips was more lustful and hungry. Surprised by Riku's sudden action caused a dark blush to develop on his face. After a few seconds Sora gathered himself then began to return the deep hungry kiss that Riku had started. Sora pulled away slightly but only like couple of centimeter then lightly licked Riku lips asking for permission to enter. Riku knew what Sora wanted and close the distant between there lips and opened his mouth for Sora to explore. Sora tounge entered Riku's hot mouth and wiggled around mingling with Riku's tounge. After a few seconds passed Riku decided that he had allowed Sora to be dominate for long enough. Riku moved his tounge fighting for the dominace and in the end Riku was the win. Riku hands that held Sora let go and they moved to a new area by traveling to Sora's waist then with little effort Riku lifted the smaller teen and moved him onto his lap. _

_Once Sora was on his lap Riku moved his hands down to Sora's ass which he gentle squeezed making Sora moan. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's waist but thennce a suddenly Riku pulled away from their kiss. Sora gave Riku a confused look as he wondered why Riku had pulled away. Sora then began to worry that maybe he wasn't enough to pleasure Riku but then Riku spoke saying "Sora before we continue how far are you sure you want to go?" Sora's face when completely red to Riku's question and he looked down to embaressed to look into Riku's and said shyly "Do I really have to answe that?" Riku began to laugh at Sora's embaressment as Riku thought it was cute and Sora gave Riku a pouting look in return but Riku just laughed more. After a few minutes of laughing at Sora he moved closer to Sora and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and said "I will go as far as the end of the earth for you Sora. Just say it and I will do it." Sora blush darkened at Riku's words then he said softly just like before "A-all...the way." Riku smiled then placed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips._

_Riku's hands once again gently squeezed Sora's ass making a soft moan escape his lips which Riku smile at. Taking a deep breath Riku reluctantly moved his hands from Sora's ass and placed them on his hips then lifted him off his ass and laid him on his back on the bed. Riku smiled at Sora then said "Stay still. Okay." Sora gave a small nod wondering what Riku was going to do but a slipt second later he found out as Riku began unbuttoning his pants. Riku removed Sora's shorts and then his shirt which caused Sora's blush to darken a little but then suddenly Riku stepped off the bed and began removing his own clothes until he stood in his boxers. Seeing Riku's almost naked body began to stimulate Sora's length which was very noticable as his it poked against his boxers. When Riku saw this sight Riku himself was also began to become aroused and his own length poked against his boxers. Once Sora noticed this his face darkened and he closed his eyes in embaressment and at Sora doing this Riku took it to his advantage. Riku eased over to Sora and removed his boxers then began the removal of Sora's. When Sora realized what Riku was doing it was to late and they were off reveiling a full six inches of harden manhood. Riku smiled in satisfaction then grabed Sora's hand and brought it to his own silver hair. Making Sora hold his hair up as he began to take Sora's length into his mouth. As soon as the head entered Riku's mouth a moan escaped Sora's lips and his eyes shoot opened and he watched Riku move up and down taking almost all his length in his mouth. Riku sucked gently and made sure not to let his teeth hit Sora's precious manhood._

_ After a minute or so and Sora's constant moaning Sora back arch and he let out a loud moan much louder than the other and he came in Riku's mouth. Riku lifted his head slowly then swallowed all of Sora's precious cum then said to Sora softly "Almost time for the main course." Sora nodded to Riku's words then Riku brought his index and middle finger up to his mouth and gentle sucked on them for a few seconds. After pulling his two fingers out of his mouth he said softly to Sora before he placed a gentle kiss on his lips "Relax, don't tense up cause this will hurt a little." Riku slowly eased his two fingers into Sora's rear and moved them in and out very slowly. At first tears streamed down Sora's face as Riku came to find out that Sora was abnormally tight. After a few minutes of this Sora loosened up a little and Riku removed his fingers from Sora's rear then he smiled and said "Time for it to really begin. Now are you sure you want this Sora?" Sora lifted himself up and placed a small kiss on Riku's lips and said "I am sure Riku. I love you." Sora smiled then laid back down. Riku gave Sora a gentle look then said softly "I love you too." With that said Riku sat up and show his full length of seven inch or maybe even more and Riku grabbed Sora's legs and placed them aside him then he slowly eased his length into Sora's rear._

Slowly the tip of Riku's length entered Sora and both of them let out a moan of pleasure as Sora had finally begun to enjoy the feeling of something inside of him. After a few seconds Riku finally placed all of his length inside of Sora. The moment all of Riku's length was inside of Sora both them let out another moan. Riku looked at Sora as if silently telling him he was about to begin. Sora again a slight nod and prepared himself. Riku began to move back and forth slowly easing his length in and out of Sora. At first Riku went slowly and the moans that came out of his mouth and Sora's were soft then as time passed Riku began to speed up till eventually he was slamming into Sora. Sora would moaned as well as yelling "Rikuuuu! Oh, god! Rikuuuu I love you!" Which Riku would respond to with "Sora...I love you too." After about an thirty minutes Riku yell "Sora...oh, god...Sora I am going to cum!" Even after that Riku continued to pound Sora's sweet ass for another hour and he came two more times in this length of time. In the end Riku fell to the side of Sora and both of them panting and their bodies covered in sweat. Riku looked over at Sora and moved over a little and kissed him on the lips and said "I love you." Sora smiled and replied "I love you too." Sora rolled onto his side and snuggled close to Riku. Riku smiled at Sora threw the covers of them then placed his arms around Sora and slowly they fell alseep together now bond by there now love.  



End file.
